


Gingerbread Houses

by Karios



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s06e16 The Courtship of Wyatt's Father, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11433747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/pseuds/Karios
Summary: The future like parallel worlds is a gingerbread house. Alternatively, Piper's thoughts as she meets her second son for the first time (sort of).





	Gingerbread Houses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



> I hope this fulfills your expectations. :)

Piper turned around and suddenly everything she'd been so certain of a moment ago was shattered. Last night had been to say goodbye, in every possible sense; but here was the future, standing right in front of her, saying hello.

She could see Leo and herself in Chris. In the reckless courage and staunch optimism it must have taken to come back here and set them out on a different path. In his care and concern for them all. In the steadfast love for his brother, that remained somehow, despite everything. He was so Halliwell that Piper could have cried.


End file.
